dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Raymond Palmer (New Earth)
- "The 'Disappearing Act' Robberies" The Atom met his first super-villain when battling Jason Woodrue, an exile from the Floral Dimension, who attempted to take over the Earth with specially bred plants. The Atom defeated Woodrue with the help of Maya Queen of the Dryads that live in the Floral DimensionAtom #1 - "Master of the Plant World". Atom next stopped jewel thief Bart Tranter with the help of the self proclaimed Mr. OddAtom #2 - "The Oddest Man on Earth" and recaptures Carl Ballard when he masters Kulan Dar's teleportation abilities Atom #2 - "The Prisoners Who Vanished". The Atom would next be used in a bizarre plot by Amos Fortune and other villains to destroy the Justice League of America, using a de-memorizor ray to pit the Atom against the League. With the aid of the Atom, the team of heroes would defeat Fortune and his minions and elect the Atom as a member of their groupJustice League of America #14 - "The Menace of the 'Atom' Bomb". Next, the Atom would have his first clash with Chronos, a criminal obsessed with timeAtom #3 - "The Time Trap". Reconnecting with Professor Hyatt, Ray would learn of Hyatt's experiments with the Time Pool, a device of Hyatt's creation allowing him to "fish" for items out of a tiny portal that can bring items through time. As the Atom, Ray would travel back time to ancient Middle East where he would help a young boy named Hassan best a group of thieves and bring back a golden Dinar for Hyatt's studyAtom #3 - "The Secret of 'Al Atom's' Lamp". When Simultaneous nuclear explosions on Earth-One and a parallel world causes the two to merge, the Atom helps the JLA prevent the inhabitants of that world from destroying three major cities on Earth to prevent the cataclysm and work together to revolve the problemJustice League of America #15 - "The Challenge of the Untouchable Aliens". When visiting Happy Harbor, Rhode Island to give a lecture as Ray Palmer, the Atom comes to the rescue of Entron Kol a visitor from a Sub-Atomic world who is trapped on Earth and uses a wish fulfillment device to try to draw help to his plightAtom #4 - "The Machine That Made ‘Miracles'". Returning to Ivy Town, the Atom foils an attempt by a crooked photographer named Elkins from framing Tom Parks for crimes he did not commitAtom #4 - "The Case of the Innocent Thief". Ray would next attend a JLA meeting were the team would ponder how to get out of a dangerous scenario posed by one of their fansJustice League of America #16 - "The Cavern of Deadly Spheres". When Ray's colleague, the world-traveling Ted Ralston is turned into diamond by a strange stone he brought back from one of his expeditions, Ray would travel into the microscopic world inside the gem where he would clash with the Atlantean tyrant Karl JatAtom #5 - "The Diamond of Deadly Dooms". Next he would foil jewel thief Fred Harris' plot to rob a lake side community using local folklore to hoax the people into thinking the thefts were perpetuated by a ghostAtom #5 - "The Specter of 3000-Moons Lake". The Atom would next be targeted with the rest of the JLA by the Tornado TyrantJustice League of America #17 - "The Triumph of the Tornado Tyrant". In another adventure with the Justice League, Ray would aid the League in liberating the people of the micro-world of Starzl, who's three android defenders had turned evilJustice League of America #18 - "Journey into the Micro-World". Back in Ivy Town, Atom would foil a plot by stage manager Howard Crane from framing former astronaut Peter Venner for crimes he did not commitAtom #6 - "The Riddle of the Two-Faced Astronaut" and in a Time Pool adventure travels back to 18th century London to foil Dick Turpin from stealing the kings goldAtom #6 - "The Highwayman and the Mighty Mite". The Atom and the rest of the JLA would next be forced into exile from the planet Earth due to the manipulations of Dr. Density, however the JLA would foil this plot, ending their exileJustice League of America #19 - "The Super-Exiles of Earth". When preventing an invasion of Earth from the Thalens, the Atom would team up with extraterrestrial lawman Hawkman and his partner Hawkgirl, forming a long lasting partnership between the trioAtom #7 - "The Case of the Cosmic Camera". On another Justice League case, the Atom and his fellow JLA members would clash with Spaceman XJustice League of America #20 - "The Mystery of Spaceman X". Later the Atom would be present with the JLA in their first team up with the Justice Society of America, their counterparts from Earth-Two, against the Crime Champions, a group of villains from both universesJustice League of America #21 - "Crisis on Earth-One"]]Justice League of America #22 - "Crisis on Earth-Two"]. While on the home front, Ray would battle an escaped Dr. LightAtom #8 - "Lockup in the Lethal Lightbulb", stop Alfred Trask an art gallery employee working the masterpieces his employer has on displayAtom #8 - "The Purloined Miniatures", would battle an evil doppelganger created of himself created out of a lab experiment gone awryAtom #9 - "The Atom's Phantom Double" and thwart an attempted kidnapping of the king of France during a Time Pool adventure to the year 1609Atom #9 - "The Seaman and the Spyglass". His next meeting with the JLA would be less eventful with the group relating their battle against Queen Bee while Ray would tell them of his encounter against Dr. LightJustice League of America #23 - "Drones of the Queen Bee". Working with the CIA once again, the Atom would go to Vienna to collect the plans for a new anti-gravity metal, however exposes it as a communist plot to destroy AmericaAtom #10 - "Ride a Deadly Grenade", and back home foils Doro Briggs' theft scheme involving hoaxing people into believing that she can transform into a swanAtom #10 - "The Mysterious Swan-Maiden". The Atom aids his fellow Justice League colleagues in once more defeating and capturing their old foe Kanjar RoJustice League of America #24 - "Decoy Missions of the Justice League" and Kraad the Conqueror, tyrant ruler of a sidereal dimensionJustice League of America #25 - "Outcasts of Infinity". Back home, Ray would attend a Ivy University ten-year reunion, where he would foil Jack Archer's attempt to use hypnosis to steal a priceless Buddha statueAtom #11 - "Trouble at the Ten-Year Club", followed by a cruise with Jean Loring where he would stymie invaders from RandathAtom #11 - "Voyage to Beyond". Next Atom and a number of his fellow JLA members would be rapidly aged by Despero, but later restored to normal following Despero's defeat at the hands of his fellow JLA members who were unaffectedJustice League of America #26 - "Four Worlds to Conquer". On the home front, Ray would find his powers being used for crime when he is temporarily the prisoner of a crook who uses his body as a power source for a ray gunAtom #12 - "Danger -- Atom-Gun at Work" and later uses the Time Pool to travel to Baltimore circa 1849 where he helps Edgar Alan Poe solve a mystery involving stolen gold coinsAtom #12 - "The Gold Hunters of '49". Atom would next aid the Flash in stopping an invasion of Earth by Attila-5Brave and the Bold #53 - "The Challenge of the Expanding World". Later the Atom and his friends in the Justice League would be manipulated by the ultra-galactic "I", an evil being who's very existence was threatened by the JLA's continued successJustice League of America #27 - "The 'I' Who Defeated the Justice League". In Ivy Town, Ray would clash once more with ChronosAtom #13 - "Weapon Watches of the Time-Wise Guy" and clear the good name of his civilian identity when he is accused of a crime he did not commitAtom #13 - "I Accuse Ray Palmer -- of Robbery". Back with the Justice League, the Atom is present when Green Lantern relates a solo adventure to the group Green Lantern Vol. 2 #29 - "This World is Mine" and would be among the super-powered members of the League to go on "strike" following a UN sanction preventing them from using their powers, all a plot orchestrated by the evil Headmaster MindJustice League of America #28 - "The Case of the Forbidden Super-Powers". Still with the League, he would be present when a video created by Superman's father Jor-El, regarding the other planets he considered sending his son prior to Krypton's destructionAction Comics #314 - "The Day Superman Became the Flash". Resuming his activities in Ivy Town, Ray would battle his own costume when it briefly gained sentienceAtom #14 - "Revolt of the Atom's Uniform" and aid Doc Magnus in rebuilding the Metal Men and stop the evil UraniumBrave and the Bold #55 - "Revenge of the Robot Reject". When visiting his old classmate Ed Thayer, Atom would get caught up in an attempt by foreign spies trying to steal Thayer's Illusion-Maker deviceAtom #15 - "Illusions For Sale" and foil the teleporting Hyper-Thief's robberiesAtom #15 - "The Super-Safecracker Who Defied the Law". Atom is also present when the Justice League invites his ally Hawkman into the groupJustice League of America #31 - "Riddle of the Runaway Room" and in attendance of Aquaman's marriage to MeraAquaman #18 - "The Wife of Aquaman". Next, while on vacation the Ray becomes the temporary pawn of criminal inventor Andrew FrostAtom #16 - "Fate of the Flattened-Out Atom", battles Brain Storm with the JLAJustice League of America #32 - "Attack of the Star-Bolt Warrior", crushes the Hooded HijackersAtom #17 - "Case of the Hooded Hijackers", and uses the Time Pool to travel to the 19th Century, where he comes to the rescue of writer Jules VerneAtom #17 - "Jules Verne's Crystal Ball". Atom would become an unwilling pawn of the Endless One, and is forced to fight some of his fellow JLA membersJustice League of America #33 - "Enemy from the Timeless World" and when restored to normal becomes a victim in one of Dr. Destiny's plots to get revenge against the JLAJustice League of America #34 - "The Deadly Dreams of Doctor Destiny". The Atom would have to combat side-effects of his Time Pool adventures when battling the evil Phantom MaskAtom #18 - "The Hole-in-the-Wall Lawman", and spend a brief time thinking he was a flea in a flea circus when spies attempt to replace Ray Palmer with one of their own agentsAtom #18 - "The Atomic Flea". He would next aid Zatanna search for her missing father on a micro-world ruled by the DruidAtom #19 - "World of the Magic Atom". Later, joins with the Justice League in once more battling Brain StormJustice League of America #36 - "The Case of the Disabled Justice League". Going solo, Atom prevents crooks from benefiting from his "stool-pigeon" computerAtom #20 - "Challenge of the Computer Crooks" and with the aid of Maya and the Dryads posing as Leprechauns, convince Arthur Ennis to fill a witness report with the police following a robberyAtom #20 -"The Night of the Little People". During his next team up with Hawkman, and Hawkgirl against Matter Master, the trio of heroes would trust their secret identities to each otherHawkman #9 - "Master Trap of the Matter Master". Atom and his fellow JLA members would team up with the JSA against the evil Johnny Thunder of Earth-One who has manipulated the Thunderbolt into creating Earth-A and the Lawless League, criminal versions of the Justice LeagueJustice League of America Vol 1 37 - "Earth -- Without a Justice League"Justice League of America #38 - "Crisis on Earth-A". The CIA once more hires the Atom to stop a group of Russian spies who are attempting to manipulate Jean Loring's father in an attempt to get at the AtomAtom #21 - "Combat Under Glass", and on another Time Pool to 18th century London where the Atom prevents one of Professor Hyatt's ancestors from being thrown in debtors' prisonAtom #21 - "The Adventure of the Canceled Birthday". Atom would also aid his fellow JLA members in preventing global disaster and conflict inadvertently created by Andrew Helm's Corti-Conscience machineJustice League of America #40 - "Indestructible Creatures of Nightmare Island". Acting solo, he stops a common thug named Eddie Gordon from enslaving the Bat-Knights of the Elvaran peopleAtom #22 - "Bat-Knights of Darkness". Atom next helps Batman, Robin, and Elongated Man capture "Numbers" Garvey and his gangBatman #177 - "Two Batmen Too Many". The Atom also aids the Justice League in defeating the Key during his attackJustice League of America #41 - "The Key-Master of the World". Returning to Ivy Town, the Atom makes up a story about alien invaders to make the return of a radion-ball sound like a more exciting adventureAtom #23 - "Riddle of the Far-Out Robbery" and foils a robbery plot orchestrated by groundskeeper Billy KnowelsAtom #23 - "Thief with the Tricky Toy". Atom's powers are briefly pilfered by Professor Ivo in a plot against the Flash, when the Flash relates the story to his fellow JLA members including the Atom, they are unaware as they are not using their powers at the timeThe Flash #158 - "The One-Man Justice League". Next Atom would join the Justice League and Metamorpho in battling the UnimaginableJustice League of America #42 - "Metamorpho Says -- No". After liberating the Floral Dimension and Earth from destruction at the hands of Jason WoodrueAtom #24 - "The Atom-Destruction of Earth", the Atom would join the JLA in curing Batman, Green Lantern, and Flash from a plague infected upon them by the UnimaginableJustice League of America #44 - "The Plague That Struck the Justice League". Atom would return to Ivy Town, to foil a series of robberies orchistrated by Bill Jameson, the so-called "Man in the Ion-Mask"Atom #25 - "The Man in the Ion Mask". Working with the CIA once more, the Atom would travel to Russia to foil Boris Kalumchuk's plot to poison America with irradiated goldAtom #25 - "The Spy Who Went Out for the Gold". Ray would next join the Justice League of America in their battle against the Shaggy ManJustice League of America #45 - "The Super-Struggle Against Shaggy Man". Engagement to Jean Loring Back in Ivy Town, the Atom would earn a new villain in the Bug-Eyed Bandit. During this adventure Jean accepts proposal for marriage for fear that Ray would eventually become too absorbed in his work to ask her anymoreAtom #26 - "The Eye-Popping Perils of the Insect Bandit". When both Earth-One and Earth-Two are threatened by the Anti-Matter Man, the Atom would be one of the Justice League and Justice Society members gathered to combat the threatJustice League of America #46 - "Crisis Between Earth-One and Earth-Two"Justice League of America #47 - "The Bridge Between Earths". Going solo in Ivy Town once more, the Atom would crush the Panther GangAtom #27 - "Beauty and the Beast-Gang" and going on another Time Pool journey to 18th century France where he foils an assassination attempt against Benjamin FranklinAtom #27 - "Stowaway on a Hot-Air Balloon". Returning to the JLA, the Atom would aid them in stopping the Lord of Time from manipulating Vietnam war hero Sgt. Eddie BrentJustice League of America #50 - "The Lord of Time Attacks the 20th Century". Returning home, Atom would clash with once more against his old foe ChronosAtom #28 - "Time-Standstill Thefts". Later, when the entire population of Ivy Town suddenly shrinks, Ray learns that a chunk of white dwarf star landing in the city water supply is the cause, and cures the people with no ill side effectsAtom #28 - "The 100,000 'Atoms' of Ivy Town". Ray would next work together with his Earth-Two counterpart in foiling a plot by the Thinker to rob Earth-One and escape to Earth-TwoAtom #29 - "The Thinker's Earth-Shaking Robberies". At a JLA meeting, Atom, Green Lantern, Hawkman, Batman and Elongated Man would all learn that of Zatanna's success in freeing her father with the help of magical proxies that she created of the heroes following her respective encounters with each of themJustice League of America #51 - "Z -- as in Zatanna -- and Zero Hour". Ray would return to Ivy Town where he would stumble upon and foil another plot by Eddie Gordon to manipulate the Elvarian Bat-KightsAtom #30 - "Daze of the Bat-Knights". He is also present when the JLA must face the evil Mastermind, who has turned many of the League members weapons against themJustice League of America #53 - "Secret Behind the Stolen Super-Weapons". Atom would team-up with Hawkman once more to search for the missing Johnny Burns, a reformed crook, to reunite him with his sick mother. During the encounter, they battle Toyboy, Johnny's evil half brought to life when Mrs. Burns is briefly endowed with mental powers following a scientific accidentAtom #31 - "Good Man, Bad Man – Turnabout Thief". Rejoining the JLA, Atom would foil the Royal Flush Gang's attempt to destroy the LeagueJustice League of America #54 - "History-Making Costumes of the Royal Flush Gang". When paralyzed in a lab accident, Ray manages to get Jean to activate his size-control devices causing him to shrink to microscopic size, freeing him of the paralysis. Before returning to Earth, he would save the sub-atomic people of Palonds from the evil HondsAtom #32 - "The Up and Down Dooms of the Atom". The Atom would also be present to cheer on a UN-sponsored charity race between Superman and the FlashSuperman #199 - "Superman's Race with the Flash". He would later team-up with Aquaman against the plankton creature called Galg the DestroyerBrave and the Bold #73 - "Galg the Destroyer". After a rematch against the Bug-Eyed BanditAtom #33 - "Amazing Arsenal of the Atom-Assassin", the Atom would team-up with the Elongated Man against ChronosDetective Comics #368 - "The Treacherous Time-Trap". After battling the Big GangAtom #34 - "Little Man -- You've Had a Big-Gang Day", witnessing another race between Superman and the FlashThe Flash #175 - "The Race to the End of the Universe", foiling "Smarts" and his gangAtom #35 - "Plight of the Pin-Up Atom", Atom has another Time Pool adventure to London to prevent Colonel Tom Blood from stealing the crown jewels from the Tower of LondonAtom #35 - "Col. Blood Steals the Crown Jewels". The Atom is one of the members of the Justice League enslaved by Queen Bee, until they are saved by BatgirlJustice League of America #60 - "Winged Warriors of the Immortal Queen". In another revenge plot against the Justice League, Dr. Destiny briefly switches the League's bodies with some of their greatest foes. For a time, Atom would be forced to trade bodies with Jason Woodrue, until Dr. Destiny's ultimate defeatJustice League of America #61 - "Operation:Jail the Justice League". When twin transmitter towers on Earth-One and Earth-Two cause people to rapidly age either forward or backward, Earth-Two's Atom would have to briefly battle a young and hot-headed Ray Palmer before destroying the towers and returning everyone back to normalAtom #36 - "Duel Between the Dual Atoms". Atom would next work with Batman in foiling the Cannoneer from robbing the Brotherhood ExpressBrave and the Bold #77 - "So Thunders the Cannoneer". The Atom would also be involved in a Justice League case where the group would get embroiled in a gang war between the Pyrotekniks and the Bulleteers in a complex scheme hatched by mobster Leo LockeJustice League of America #62 - "Panic from a Blackmail Box". The Atom would soon gain an unusual ally in his next adventure, Major Mynah, a mynah bird that he meets foiling a group of Viet Cong soldiers from raiding a Cambodian temple while on an archeological dig in the region. With the bird injured in the battle, Atom takes the helpful creature to Hawkman who replaces the bird's broken wings with mechanical ones. Major Mynah becomes Ray's pet, following him in both his civilian and costumed identities. After helping the Atom capture crooks, Major Mynah's involvement almost tips Jean off to Ray's secret identity and so he comes up with a method of disguising Mynah for future adventures.Atom #37 - "Meet Major Mynah". The Atom would return to the Justice League and foil the Key's plot of using Superman to destroy the JLAJustice League of America #63 - "Time Signs a Death-Warrant for the Justice League" and later battle Dr. AnomalyJustice League of America #240 - "The Future Ain't What It Used to Be". Ray and Major Mynah would next go into action to stop an invasion from the alien Physalians from feeding on the humans they have capturedAtom #38 - "Sinister Stopover... Earth". The Atom is one of the JLA members seemingly killed by T.O. Morrow, he is restored to life following Morrow's defeat at the hands of the JSA, their new ally Red Tornado and surviving members of the JLAJustice League of America #65 - "T.O. Morrow Kills the Justice League -- Today". Justice League Mainstay As time would go on, Ray would eventually get involved in less frequent solo adventures, often teaming up with either Hawkman or getting involved in many of the Justice League's cases. Ray joins Carter and Sheira Hall on vacation in Mexico City and battles Telka and his followersAtom and Hawkman #39 - "Vengeance of the Silver Vulture". With the Justice League, the Atom battles the laughable Generalissimo Demmy Gog of Offalia, in a pathetic attempt to conquer the worldJustice League of America #66 - "Divided -- They Fall". The Atom next is hired by the FBI to break up a spy ring. He succeeds thanks to the intervention of Major Mynah. This would mark the Atom's last use of Major Mynah. The bird's ultimate fate is unknownAtom and Hawkman #40 - "The Explosive Exploit of the Split-Atom". Atom also finds himself involved in a revenge plot enacted by criminal Jason Madden, who attempts to kill his former accomplice Chuck WheelerAtom and Hawkman #41 - "Return of the Seven-Year Dead Man". Atom aids the Justice League in clearing Green Arrow's name in a murder frame-up plotted by Headmaster Mind and the Tattooed ManJustice League of America #69 - "A Matter of Menace". Ray is involved in a Justice League investigation of the new costumed vigilante known as the CreeperJustice League of America #70 - "Versus the Creeper". While attending a science convention with Carter Hall, Ray and Carter are attacked by a man resembling Carter. This gets them embroiled in a battle against the Shiva, Hindu goddess of destruction, who with her army of Nether-Men is attempting to win back worship of humanity. Through the efforts of the Atom, Hawkman and Hawkgirl the plot is thwartedAtom and Hawkman #42 - "When Gods Make Madness". The Atom would join his fellow Justice League colleagues in traveling to Mars and aiding their comrade Martian Manhunter against the evil Commander Blanx, a battle ends in J'onn J'onzz's resignation from the teamJustice League of America #71 - "...and So My World Ends". Ray next goes into action as the Atom to foil a plot by rival university professor Horace McByrd to discredit Ray among his peersAtom and Hawkman #43 - "Buzzin', Buzzin' -- Who's Got the Buzzin'?". Ray next joins the JLA and Hawkgirl in saving Hawkman who has been turned into salt by a group of demons, fighting off their minions a biker gang known as the Gruesome Ghouls in the processJustice League of America #72 - "13 Days to Doom". When Professor Heinrich Von Rilk is almost assaulted by Ivy University students for destroying an electron-microscope, Ray learns that Von Rilk did it to prevent an invasion from a microscopic world. Investigating the claims as the Atom, Ray confirms Heinrich's story, and stops the invasion by defeating its vanguard, a creature known as AgAtom and Hawkman #44 - "Hate is Where You Find It". Atom would be among the members of the Justice League and Justice Society who would ban together to save both universes from the threat of Aquarius, a living star creature bent on revenge for being exiled by his superiorsJustice League of America #73 - "Star Light, Star Bright -- Death Star I See Tonight"Justice League of America #74 - "Where Death Fears to Tread". When Jean Loring is kidnapped by the people of Jimberen, a microscopic world who believe that she is the descendant of their ruler, Atom and Hawkman team-up to rescue her. However, due to the radiation the people of Jimberen expose Jean to, she is driven insane from the ordeal. With technology on Hawkman and Hawkgirl's homeworld of Thanagar making it possible to cure Jean, Atom would entrust her to the care of HawkgirlAtom and Hawkman #45 - "Queen Jean, Why Must We Die?". Focusing on Justice League business, Atom would be one of the members who would accidentally have an evil duplicate of himself created out of his ego, which would battle new Justice League member Black CanaryJustice League of America #72 - "In Each Man There is a Demon". When an influential man named John Dough would attempt to turn the United States government against the JLA, manipulating Snapper Carr into betraying the group, the Atom would be involved in the conflict, which would reveal Dough to be none other than the JokerJustice League of America #77 - "Snapper Carr -- Super-Traitor!". Atom and the Justice League would soon setup shop in a new base, an orbital satellite above the EarthJustice League of America #78. During this time, Atom and the other members of the JLA would team up with the Vigilante against the Doomsters, aliens who threatened to pollute the EarthJustice League of America #78 - "The Coming of the Doomsters"Justice League of America #79 - "Come Slowly Death, Come Slyly!". Ray would ultimately learn that Hawkgirl's quest to restore Jean's sanity on Thanagar was met with trouble when both women's souls were stolen by Norch Lor, a scientist from Thanagar who's misguided intention to save the universe from the coming "end of all things" was attempting to collect the souls of all living beings in a Ghenna Box. With the help of Tomar-Re of the Green Lantern Corps, Ray and the Justice League would restore Hawkgirl and Jean's souls to their bodies, Jean however would still remain insaneJustice League of America #80 - "Night of the Soul-Stealer!". Atom and Hawkman would travel together en route to Thanagar to try and get Jean the help she needs, and along the way run into the threat that Norch Lor was attempting to protect them from: The insane Jest-Master, who leaves all those in his path completely mad. With the help of the Justice League, Atom and Hawkman would defeat the Jest-Master. In the aftermath of the battle, Jean's constant exposure to Jest-Master's insanity rays would restore her sanity to normalJustice League of America #81 - "Plauge of the Galactic Jest-Master. Returning to Earth, the Atom would once more join the Justice League and the Justice Society in preventing another threat to both Earth-One and Earth-Two. This time coming from a being called Creator2, whom by utilizing Red Tornado's connection to both realities, would attempt to merge the two universes together, threatening to destroy both. Atom and his colleagues would foil this plot, however the Spectre would seemingly perish in the processJustice League of America #82 - "Peril of the Paired Planets"Justice League of America #82 - "Where Valor Fails... Will Magic Triumph?". Sword of the Atom Ray and Jean's marriage would become strained over time as Jean's law practice and Ray's devotion to both science and super-heroics would take time over their romance. Soon, Jean would begin an affair with her fellow lawyer Paul Hoben, which Ray would stumble upon one night. Realizing their marriage was on the rocks, Ray would decide to investigate White Dwarf star radiations he detected out of South America and decide to investigate it without Jean. Taking a flight with some drug runners, he would learn too much about an illegal cocaine field and prompting the pilots to attempt to kill Ray. However, the pilot would be shot and Ray would jump ship and shrink down to Atom size. Ray would be struck by lightning trapping him at a height of six inches. The plane would crash, and because one of the men aboard stole one of Ray's rings, the world would presume him dead and Jean would go on with her life and pursue her relationship with Paul. Ray meanwhile would find himself captured by aliens known as the Katarthans—small aliens who's ancestors were left on Earth centuries ago and live in a world of high technology and barbarism. With a revolt immanent, Ray would be captured along with members of a resistance led by Taren . Forced into gladiator battles, Ray would learn the Katarthans' language and befriend Taren and learn that he hoped to overthrow their leader Caellich and marry princess Laethwen. The two men would become unknowing pawns of Deraegis who would seek to cause the people to revolt against Caellich so that he could rule. To this end, he would blind Taren, causing the people to protest. Taren, Atom, and Laethwen would escape the arena and flee into the jungles where they would reunite with the rebels . Knowing his end is near, Taren would turn over leadership of the rebels to Atom, and perish while the group fled an army of carnivorous ants. Atom and Laethwen would soon fall in love with each other. Atom would lead the warriors on to Moralaidh to launch a revolution . In the final battle, both Caellich and Deraegis would be slain, but not before Deraegis would activate an old star drive powered by a white dwarf star fragment. Attempting to save his newly adopted people, Ray would dive into the plant to try and stop the reactor from exploding. However the white star radiation would cause him to grow as it irradiated him and smash his way through. Growing to near human height, Ray would frighten the people away before the reactor exploded. Restored to his normal height and in a delirium caused by radiation exposure, Ray would pass out and be found by rescuers. Waking up in the hospital, Ray would come to realize that he no longer had an interest in returning to his old life and have moved on from Jean. Having learned that Jean had come to South America looking for him he would decide to finalize their divorce and try to find Laethwen again . Returning to Ivy Town to settle his affairs, Ray would realize that there wold be no way to rekindle his romance with Jean. In repairing his size change belt, Ray would find that the process of shrinking would cause him great pain due to his absorption of massive amounts of white dwarf radiation and would fear that constantly changing his size could eventually kill him. Finalizing his divorce from Jean, Ray would put his money on an expedition back into South America, taking along with him writer Norman Brawler to chronicle the experience. The two men would run afoul of drug dealers and Ray would shrink down to Atom, giving up his normal height seemingly for the last time to help destroy the drug operation. Finding the Moralaidh tribe and being reunited with Laethwen, Ray would leave Norman to find his own way back. Norman would publish the tale in a book called Atom's Farewell, which would become a best seller . Ray would lead Laethwen's people in building a new New Moralaidh and rebuilding the alien societies lost technology, he and Laethwen would become wed as well. However, his past life could not stay away, as when Jean would marry Paul Hoben and when the newly weds would clear out Ray's lab she would accidentally shrink herself. In order to restore her to her normal height, Paul would have Norman Brawler lead him and Jean to find Ray. However, along the way, Jean would be captured by minions of rebel leader Torgul who had captured many of the Moralaidhian women including Laethwen. Ray would lead a mission to rescue the captured women, which would end in Torgul's death, and the freedom of his people. With Jean restored to her normal height, Ray and Laethwen would wish them farewell, Ray leaving Paul with his old size changing belt . Ray would remain New Moralaidh's champion but would come at times to aid his old allies in the Justice League of America. Crisis on Infinite Earths When the evil Anti-Monitor attempted to destroy the entire multiverse, his opposing force the Monitor would sacrifice his life to shunt the five surviving realities into limbo, however they were slowly merging together causing chaos on all worlds and threatening their destruction in the processCrisis on Infinite Earths #4. Alexander Luthor, Jr. of Earth-Three and the Harbinger would gather heroes and villains from all realities in an attempt to rally their support in saving what was left of the multiverse. Atom would be among their numbers and would agree to aid in the effortCrisis on Infinite Earths #5. Ray would be called in to examine the Red Tornado, who is recaptured by the heroes following a lengthy captivity under the Anti-Monitor who converted the android into an engine of destruction. However, despite the best efforts of the Atom and T.O. Morrow, the Red Tornado would self destruct, causing massive damage to the JLA Satellite, and apparently destroying the Red TornadoCrisis on Infinite Earths #8. Later on in the Crisis, when a united group of super-villains from each surviving reality would attempt to conquer each earth, Atom would be among a group of super-heroes dispatched to Earth-S to attempt to quell the uprising in that realityCrisis on Infinite Earths #9. Although the heroes there were made prisoner, the Atom would be part of a counter attack of heroes that were uncaptured, and would succeed in freeing Billy Batson allowing the boy to change into Captain Marvel and turn the tides of battleCrisis on Infinite Earths #10. Changes Caused by Crisis on Infinite Earths Following the defeat of the Anti-Monitor, the surviving parallel worlds were combined to create a new universe. While, much of the Atom's Pre-Crisis history remains the same, many of his past adventures may have been altered or erased from existence entirely. In particular, Atom's encounters with Hawkman may be different (if they still exist) given the extensive changes of Hawkman's origins. The Thanagarian Katar Hol is replaced in Post-Crisis history with Earth native Carter Hall the Hawkman formerly from Earth-Two. In addition, due to the massive changes in the histories of his fellow JLA colleagues Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman, the Atom's history may have been altered by proxy and many of his adventures alongside these heroes no longer be part of history. In addition, many of the adventures that the Atom had with the Justice League of America that involved traveling to other universes, particularly their encounters with the Justice Society of America on Earth-Two, likely no longer exist, or if they do, in a vastly different manner such that the multiversal threat was simply a threat to a single unified universe. Lastly, the Atom's encounters with his Earth-Two counterpart may no longer be part of history, or if they are, they have been altered in such a way to accommodate the notion that these adventures only happened in a single universe as opposed to having occurred on Earth-One and Earth-Two. Post-Crisis Revised Origins See Power of the Atom The Katarthans and their village were soon wiped out by a horrible fire and the Atom returned to Ivy Town, only to find that one of his friends had written a book exposing Ray's secret identity in his absence.Secret Origins #29, Power of the Atom After battling various foes, such as Strobe, Humbug, and Swarm, Ray learned that a US Government agency had engineered the destruction of the Katarthans, in order to induce his return to the States. He avenged the Katarthans by permanently reducing the agents responsible for the massacre to six inches in height. Ray returned to Ivy Town just long enough to bid his friends farewell, and then briefly went into hiding. Suicide Squad The shrunken agents, now calling themselves the Micro Squad, vowed revenge on Ray. Ginsburg, one of their number, made an attempt on Ray's life, but died in the attempt. Ray approached Amanda Waller, who convinced him to fake his own death and secretly join the espionage unit known as the Suicide Squad. As a part of this mission, Ray went undercover and Adam Cray served in the Suicide Squad as the new Atom. Adam was killed by Blacksnake and Ray resumed the role of the Atom. Later still, he joined the then-current Justice League on a semi-active basis. Teen Titans Al Pratt, the original Atom, died during a battle against Extant in Zero Hour. During this event, Ray was also hit with a blast of chrono-energy that de-aged him into a youth again. , see excerpt He would go on to become a member of the Teen Titans. Identity Crisis In time, Ray and Jean were able to be friends again. In the divorce she had received half of his patents. As a gesture of friendship, Jean decided to sign them back to him. Little did he know that this was but one of many facets to Jean's deadly scheme to win Ray back. Since their divorce, Jean had somehow become seriously deranged and believed that the only way to be reunited with Ray was to force the issue. Incredibly, she devised an elaborate plan to endanger Sue Dibny, wife of Elongated Man Ralph Dibny. Jean was privy to the fact that every year on her birthday, Ralph would be absent solving a custom-tailored mystery devised by Sue. She bypassed the Dibnys' security by shrinking down and traveling via the phone lines into their home. She then entered Sue's body and obstructed the blood flow to her brain. To cover up this evidence, Jean scorched Sue's body. Jean knew that this event would send all the heroes scrambling to protect their loved ones and—hopefully—drive Ray back into her arms. Jean employed two other schemes to cover her tracks. First, she faked an attempt on her life , then she hired Captain Boomerang to kill Robin's father Jack Drake. She supplied Drake with a gun to defend himself, hoping that Boomerang would be killed and that everyone would believe he was Sue's killer as well. Eventually, Dr. Mid-Nite's autopsy of Sue's body revealed the truth, and the Atom himself elicited a confession from Jean after she inadvertently spilled the beans when asking about a letter sent to Jack along with the gun. Ray managed to put two and two together because Batman had taken the letter away from the crime scene even before the police arrived, so only he and the Leaguers were supposed to know of its existence. She was promptly admitted to Arkham Asylum . With Jean's incarceration, Ray was overwhelmed with despair, and shrank continuously until he vanished completely into a microscopic or subatomic world. Ray's legacy would continue on with Ryan Choi utilizing a version of his costume and shrinking device to become the current Atom for a short time. Countdown During the missing year following the events known as the second Crisis, Palmer's technology is employed by Supernova to shrink and grow in size in order to enter and exit the bottle city of Kandor. Ray took refuge the Nanoverse, and met a young mystic who told him about the new reformed existence of the Multiverse. He traveled through different realities and find himself in Earth-51, where its heroes eradicate supercrime and create a utopian Earth. There he witness his Earth-51 counterpart's death and took his role in this reality including marrying this world's Jean Loring. While there he study much about his Earth-51 counterpart and discover he never became the Atom and acted as a scientist consultant to the Earth-51 Justice League. Also this Ray gifted with the ability to be immune to all kinds of diseases and viruses. Furthermore, the Earth-51 Palmer worked on preventing the deadly Morticoccus Virus, and knowing that in every reality of the Multiverse there is deadly chance that the virus would appear decided to travel the Multiverse and inoculate each inhabitants with his immune system. Realizing the importance of his counterpart's work, Ray carry on Earth-51 Ray's work and travel to different worlds inoculating each denizen of every Earth with a resistance to the Morticoccus Virus. Unknowable to Ray the Monitors and the Challengers from Beyond (Kyle Rayner, Donna Troy, Jason Todd and Bob the Monitor) were scouring the reformed Multiverse for him as they believe that he maybe the one to prevent a cataclysm known as the Great Disaster. Eventually the Challengers discover him and learns his history on Earth-51. Shortly afterward Bob reveals his intention in killing Ray. With the Challengers' help, Ray escapes but witness the death of his Earth-51 friends and his alternate wife. Despite what the Challengers were told by the Monitors, Ray reveals to them that it was the Ray Palmer of Earth-51 who was meant to stop the Great Disaster. After joining the Challengers, teaming up with Jimmy Olsen, Forager, Harley Quinn, Holly Robinson, Mary Marvel, and Firestorm on Apokolips, Ray discovers that Karate Kid was infected with the Morticoccus Virus. Following the damages to the planet by the Pied Piper and Brother Eye, Ray secretly eavesdropped on Monitor Solomon and Darkseid, learning that Darkseid wanted to remake reality and Solomon wanted the Great Disaster to happen. Alerted by this, Ray returned to the others and was pressured into curing Karate Kid. Ray and the others were then teleported back to the reconstructed Earth-51 and seek advance medical attention from Project Cadmus; however, once they were at Cadmus Karate Kid was already dead. Ray helped the scientists at Cadmus in finding a cure to the Morticoccus Virus after the virus was released to the world.''Countdown to Final Crisis'' #6 Despite everything he has done, the Great Disaster prevailed forcing Ray and his friends to return back to their Earth.''Countdown to Final Crisis'' #5 After returning to their world, Jimmy Olsen is kidnapped by Mary Marvel, who has been corrupted by Darkseid.''Countdown to Final Crisis'' #4 Ray hitches a ride from within Jimmy. When Darkseid takes control of Jimmy's powers, Ray locates and shuts down the control sphere inside Jimmy's brain, but is then swarmed by Apokoliptian antibodies. While escaping this onslaught, Ray discovers the "battery" containing the New God spirit energies.''Countdown to Final Crisis'' #3 Ray removes it from Jimmy's head and shatters it, releasing the energies.''Countdown to Final Crisis'' #2 Ray later (after much cajoling) joins Donna, Kyle, and Forager in their new mission as border guards to the Multiverse, realizing that there is nothing left for him on New Earth anymore.''Countdown to Final Crisis'' #1 However, Palmer returns to New Earth one more time, upon realizing that his old nemesis Chronos had taken his identity to mislead a young pretender to his identity, Ryan Choi. After helping his successor to once again save Ivy Town, he returns to the Multiverse with a new sense of fulfillment, leaving his town in the hands of a new, capable hero.''The All-New Atom'' #25 During the Final Crisis, Ray returns to New Earth and works with Choi again to aid in the efforts to evacuate the last free humans.Final Crisis #7 Blackest Night During the events of the Blackest Night, Ray asks Hawkman to visit his wife Jean Loring's grave to be honored as a fallen member of the community, but Hawkman refuses because of what she did in Identity Crisis.''Blackest Night'' #1 Ray later called Hawkman again, over the phone (unaware that his friend has been killed and resurrected as a Black Lantern). Atom is then invited to visit Carter in order to discuss his heartache over his wife which the deceased Carter planned on killing him.''Blackest Night'' #2 ]] Arriving at Carter's house, he was attacked by the Black Lantern Hawkman and Hawkgirl, and only escaped by miniaturizing himself and hiding in Carter's Black Lantern Ring. Ray did a thorough exploration of the ring, discovering that it was nothing like Hal Jordan's power ring, instead made of dark matter with micro-wormholes sending energy to an unknown source. Jumping out, he helped Hal and Barry Allen fight off the Black Lantern Justice Leaguers, with his compassion attracting the Black Lantern Dibnys. Ralph mocked Ray for still being love with Jean after she killed Sue, but the two Dibny Lanterns were destroyed by the Indigo Tribe, the wielders of the indigo light of compassion, then teleporting the three living Leaguers to the Hall of Justice, where they met up with Firestorm Jason Rusch and Mera. After Indigo-1, leader of the Indigo Tribe, explained that the Black Lanterns were expressions of darkness which considered the living to be invaders, Barry and Hal pointed out that Ralph and Sue had no reaction to each others' attack, leading Ray to conclude that the Black rings were some sort of organic computer that rebooted the body without restoring their essences. Before they could plan a proper counter-attack, the Black Lantern League arrived and attacked, and the Indigo Tribe teleported Hal away, leaving Ray, Barry, and Mera without a means to effectively fight the Black Lanterns. Ray had almost been turned into a Black Lantern by a reanimated Batman but ultimately been protected by an unknown force. Ganthet inducts him into the Indigo Tribe as a deputy for his strong compassion. ]] Indigo-1 claims that she can teleport the armies of each Lantern Corps onto Earth, if given time to meditate. So, the responsibility falls to Ray to protect her while she does so. Before she enters her trance, she reveals to Ray that the indigo staff and his overwhelming compassion allows him to mimic the other powers of the Lantern Corps; she demonstrates this by temporarily becoming a Red Lantern and vomiting corrosive blood all over an attacking company of Black Lanterns. She then enters her trance, while Ray fights off Black Lanterns Hawkman and Hawkgirl by temporarily becoming an Orange Lantern, loudly proclaiming "I want my friends back!" He then summons two orange energy duplicates of Khufu and Chay-Ara to help him fight off his and Indigo-1's attackers. He is briefly successful. But then Jean shows up to torment him, and she leaps into Indigo-1's ring. Ray follows her. He ends up reliving Sue Dibny's death, and is then attacked by various Black Lantern Morlaidhans, the miniscule race he befriended during his time in the Amazon jungle years before. He fights them off and--summoning the powers of a Green Lantern--destroys Jean. Indigo-1 manages to summon the various armies and thanks Ray for his help. He tells her to keep his involvement in the deployment of the troops a secret, and asks that she help him find a way to legitimately resurrect Hawkman and Hawkgirl.The Atom and Hawkman #46 (January 2010) Personality Ray Palmer is a hard-working, dedicated man. In fact, "dedicated" is hardly the word for it; "driven" is a little closer to the truth. Once Ray starts working on a problem or puzzle, there is absolutely no stopping him. This single-minded pursuit of his goals is more than a little responsible for Ray's shattered marriage, though it has occasionally come in handy to Ray the crime fighter. In spite of his obsessiveness, Ray is a level-headed hero and a likeable human being. | Powers = * : For some reason, Ray's physiology allows him to not explode when he is miniaturized unlike other living things which explode after a short time of being miniaturized. | Abilities = * : Ray Palmer often finds himself in situation where physical violence become necessary. As such, he has developed a proficiency in the martial arts form known as Judo. * : Dr. Palmer has a Ph.D. in physics and was a full professor at Ivy University. * : The Atom used a long sword as a weapon while living among the Katarthans, gaining considerable skill in its use. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : During the events of Convergence, he allows Baracuda to cut off his left hand to save Ryan Choi from the miniverse. | Equipment = * Bio-Belt: Originally, Ray's size/weight controls were located in his belt buckle.Showcase #34 However, he later moved them to his gloves for greater accessibility and swifter transitions,Atom #19 and in the costume he wore after his days in New Morlaidh, had an encepholpathic grid in his mask that allowed him to do it mentally. ** : Able to shrink his body to varying degrees (including the subatomic level), achieved by storing most of his mass in a pocket dimension. As the Atom, Ray can assume any size from his normal six-foot stature down to sub-microscopic, although he generally deems a height of six inches as most functional. ** : Able to instantly alter his molecular density to whatever degree he desires. Ray can also assume any weight at any height — up to his full 180 pounds. ** : He is able to glide on air currents and stiff breezes. A favorite travel method Ray had, was to call some location on the telephone; when the intended phone answered, he could shrink down enough to literally travel through the phone lines in seconds to emerge out of the answering phone. ** : By shifting all his mass into his fists he can punch with incredible force. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Katarthan's Sword: The Atom used a long sword as a weapon while living among the Katarthans, gaining considerable skill in its use. * Indigo Tribe Staff: | Notes = * The Atom's civilian identity was included by Julius Schwartz as a homage to the notorious science fiction editor . | Trivia = * Ray cannot travel through cell phone connections like he could through hard-line phone connections. | Recommended = * ''The Atom'' (Volume 1) * Power of the Atom * Sword of the Atom * Identity Crisis * Countdown to Final Crisis * * * Justice League: Cry for Justice | Wikipedia = Atom (comics) | Links = * Atom series index at Dark Mark's Indexing Domain *Power of the Atom--a blog * }} Category:Atom Category:Lighter Than Air Society members Category:Indigo Tribe members Category:Ivy Town